


Required Pink Shopping Trip

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Marvelous' own fault. Really, it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Required Pink Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Since she was the one who inspired the maddness, I gift this to TheSecondBatgirl. Sorry it took so long dear! (And is surprisingly short >.

When all is said and done, it has to be noted that it was all Marvelous' fault in the first place. He was the one who suggested the all-Pink change, and even if he was right about the explosive power, it was his idea and he changed into the suit that caught top news reports Kim Hart's attention. It was her suit, after all. So, really, her dragging him out to on the required Pink shopping trip? All his fault. Yup. His fault. He really didn't see it like that.

“Listen, Reporter Lady...”

“Kimberly. Hart, for NY News?” Kim gave a bright smile, tugging at his arm and actually getting him to follow along. “This is my camera girl, Madison Rocca,” she nodded in the direction of the woman holding the camera. Said woman, Madison, grinned, and gave a wave, before looking back over the footage they had taken. “Both ex-Rangers, she's Blue, I'm Pink and since you were wearing my suit, you're coming on a shopping trip. Maybe then I can teach you to wear it _right_.”

For someone so relatively short; Kim was an expert at pulling along reluctant Reds. She didn't notice the growing glare on Marvelous' face, the more he was pulled along. “I'm gonna keelhaul her,” he muttered, his fingers twitching towards the Gokai Gun strapped to his belt. His crew looked on, and the current Pink did not find this comment – made in odd jest or otherwise – to be at all appropriate.

“No! Marvelous-san, you must not keelhaul Miss Kim!” she part gasped, part demanded, jumping after them to make sure that nothing of that sort did happen. The others looked amongst themselves for a few moments, before Luka grinned widely.

“I'm not missing this,” she declared, turning and running after the three. “Hakase, make sure to make a lo of meat tonight! No broccoli!” she called back, still grinning widely. The three left; Joe, Don and Gai; just stared at the leaving figures.

“...What just happened?” Gai asked. Don's eyes were wide, unable to answer and Joe just shrugged, glad he wasn;t the one being dragged shopping. He'd done the whole shopping with Luka thing before. Never. Again.

**xXx**

When they actually got the mall, Marvelous found himself just being forced to carry all the bags, while Luka and Kim tore through the various clothing shops, picking out so many different items that he couldn't actually tell which was which any more, everything was just a blur of pinks and yellows. The camera girl – Madison – had joined Ahim in a slower, more casual search but he still had to carry _their_ bags as well. To make it worse, they were near a huge food court and no one was letting him go and eat. Add that to actually making him _try things on_ , he had long decided today was a no good, horrible, very bad day.

He was sure someone would be in a lot of pain before the end of the day, he just couldn't decide who. But then there was a Zangyack attack and frankly, he felt a lot better about being able to kick the monster in the face. It was therapeutic. Pity the others arrived so quickly, actually, he was having fun attacking them by himself. But then … he had an idea.

“Oy! Reporter Lady!” he called over to Kim, grin wide. Kim had been in the middle of interviewing one of the Gormin – and how do you feel about working for a corrupt empire who seek only to destroy all in their path who do not agree, an action condemned by the Galactic Federation – and looked round, confused.

“I told you! It's _Kim_ -” she started, but Marvelous rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever,” he interrupted, irritated for a moment, before the wide smirk was back on his face, that familiar glint in his eyes. “Watch this!” He nodded at his team. With a loud cry of **_Gokai Change_** the smoke clear, and the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers stood before the gathered citizens of Angel Grove Mall.

“Back where it started, so let's make a show of it!”


End file.
